El inicio de nuestro final
by NattyBezariusPhamtohiveotaku.D
Summary: Miku la princesa y proxima gobernante de un reino es traicionada por su hermana siendo encarcelada y tachada de loca, luego llebada a un manicomio y al final a un horrible circo ¿sobrevivira? Fic basado en la saga Dark wood circus
1. Chapter 1

El inicio de nuestro final

VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENCE A SUS RESPECTIVAS COMPAÑIAS YO HAGO ESTE FIC SIN FINES DE LUCRO

Hay veces que puedes pensar que sufres, que piensas que nadie ha sufrido como tú por algún amor no correspondido o por qué no tienes algo que quieres. En estos momentos que estoy a punto de morir y veo toda mi vida frente a mis ojos, puedo ver mi sufrimiento, el verdadero sufrimiento que sufrí, mezcla del dolor y la desesperación. Y me pregunto ¿Qué hice para merecerlo? Acaso ¿naci para probar lo que realmente es sufrir? No lose y probablemente nunca lo sepa. Mi historia fue un mar de sufrir para mi, tuve momentos de felicidad, pocos pero los tuve y son esos momentos a los que me aferro en estos momentos antes de morir congelada.

Y ¿Cuál es mi historia? Mi historia es la historia de mi sufrimiento, es la historia de nuestro amor que no morirá conmigo, es la historia que hace que pienses que no existe la esperanza pero que al final aunque termine conmigo muerta habrá alguien, que espero si tenga su final feliz. Un final que yo no tendré, un final donde sea libre, donde sea feliz y este para siempre junto a lo más preciado que tengo.

¿Quieren saber mi historia?

Se las contare pero espero que no me juzguen aunque ya no tiene importancia, les pido que me tengan lastima, algo que solo una persona me tuvo.

Solo les pido algo, después de que les diga mi historia por favor nunca, de los nunca

Vayan a un circo

Mi historia comienza cuando yo vivía en mi palacio sobre las montañas, yo era la princesa de un pueblo junto con mi hermana mayor Meiko, nuestra madre había muerto cuando yo nací y mi padre estaba en cama por una enfermedad que pronto terminaría con su vida.

Una tarde de invierno nos llamo a mí y a Meiko a su alcoba, al parecer tenía algo importante que decirnos.

-Hijas mías, acérquense- nos pidió a mí y a mi hermana desde su cama, nos acercamos y cada una se puso a un lado de la enorme cama sujetando una mano de nuestro padre- He decidido quien tomara la sucesión del trono después de que yo fallezca

-Pero Padre eso ya está decidido-interrumpió mi hermana- yo al ser la mayor soy la heredera del trono

-No va a ser así hija mía, no estás preparada para gobernar. Eres una buena líder pero tus impulsos agresivos no te hacen apta para ser mi sucesora. En cambio tú, Miku eres perfecta para ocupar el trono, estoy seguro que serás una fantástica reina por tu extensa bondad y tu inteligencia podrás gobernar sin problemas. Es por eso que tú heredaras mi trono- finalizo mi padre dejándonos muy impresionadas a ambas

-¡Pero padre!- exclamo Meiko- ¡Toda mi vida me he preparado para ascender al trono!

-Ya está tomada mi decisión, mi sucesora será Miku

Después de decir eso apretó nuestras manos y cerro un momento sus ojos

-Ya es tiempo de que me vaya mis niñas, por favor Miku se buena reina- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer dormido en un sueño que nunca despertaría.

Esa tarde me encargue de hacerle el funeral a mi Padre, Meiko no asistió y se encerró en su habitación durante todo el día. No quise obligarla a salir, estaba segura que esta tan impactada como yo sobre la noticia de que yo sería la próxima reina. Esa noche no pude dormir, sentía un mal presentimiento de que algo malo sucedería. En estos momentos me rio solo de recordarlo…si hubiera sabido que iba a ser uno de los peores días de mi vida.

Me levante al otro día muy temprano en la mañana, recuerdo haber escuchado un grito desgarrador que creo provenía de la cocina. Baje a toda velocidad por las escaleras y cuando llegue a la cocina vi el cuerpo de Gumi, una sirviente que siempre había trabajado en nuestro palacio, tirado cubierto de sangre con apuñaladas por todo el cuerpo y la cara toda desgarrada. Mi cuerpo se paralizo al verla, quería vomitar. Apenas pude identificar que era Gumi, solo fue por su cabello verde corto que ahora estaba casi completamente salpicado de sangre. Me acerque hasta el cadáver y vi un cuchillo a su lado, seguramente fue el arma con el que la mataron. Escuche la puerta de la cocina abrirse y pude ver a todos los demás sirvientes junto con mi hermana que me miraban aterrorizados.

-¡Lo ven! ¡Ella está loca!-grito mi hermana señalándome con un dedo-¡Yo la vi hace unos momentos asesinando a esa sirviente! ¡Agárrenla y pónganla en el calabozo!

Voltee mi cabeza hacia abajo, mi vestido antes verde claro estaba muy salpicado de la sangre de Gumi, mis cabellos aqua que tenia sujetados en dos coletas también estaban manchados y traía el cuchillo en mi mano. ¿Por qué Meiko decía que estaba loca? ¡Yo no hice nada! Varios sirvientes corrieron hacia mí y me sujetaron de los brazos, trate de poner resistencia cosa que no funciono. Tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo de lo que me pasaría.

-¡Esto es un malentendido!-grite tratando aun de liberarme- ¡Hermana déjame ir!

Los sirvientes me cargaron pasando por la puerta por donde mi hermana aun seguía con algunos sirvientes, al pasar junto a Meiko me dirigió una sonrisa llena de malicia y veneno. Mi corazón se paralizo al verla ¿ e..ella había planeado esto?

Me llevaron hasta el sótano del palacio, que era también nuestro calabozo. Nunca había bajado allí, Meiko me lo tenía prohibido, decía que si bajaba me asustaría mucho y no podría dormir. Tenía razón, me asusto mucho. Mientras pasábamos por el largo pasillo a los lados podía ver a muchas personas encerradas, había desde hombres hasta niños. La mayoría en condiciones horribles, vi a una niña sacando su mano de un barrote. O al menos lo que quedaba de su mano. La niña me dirigió una mirada triste y yo solo trate de no mirarla, me daba demasiada tristeza. ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera acerca de esto? Llegamos al final del pasillo, uno de los hombres abrió una celda en la cual me aventaron. Caí en el duro suelo de cemento con mis codos, detrás de mí oí como cerraban la celda.

-Loca-mascullo en sirviente antes de irse

-¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Qué paso?- me preguntaba a mi misma tratando de reconstruir lo que había pasado- ¿Meiko me había puesto una trampa?

Mi cabeza me empezó a doler, y mi nariz estaba infestada del olor a sangre. Oí unos pasos provenientes del pasillo y vi a mi hermana Meiko dirigiéndose a mi celda. Pensé que me iba a liberar pero en vez de eso me lanzo por los barrotes un vestido corto rosa con tirantes.

-Meiko ¿Qué está pasando?-le pregunte sosteniéndome de los barrotes

-No me llames por mi nombre escoria, llámame Reina-respondió sonriendo, así que esto era por eso, ella quería ser la sucesora del trono.

-Meiko por favor, estoy segura que podemos arreglar esto hermana-suplique, realmente no me importaba ser reina o no, yo lo que quería era hacer feliz a Papa

-Te dijo que no te me dirijas a mi por Meiko, ¡Soy tu reina!-después de decir esto me tomo por el cuello y empujo contra los barrotes golpeando mi cara y haciendo que saliera un poco de sangre de mi labio- Eres toda mía hasta que mueras aquí, yo seré la sucesora al trono y tú te pudrirás en este calabozo. Nunca saldrás siempre serás mi prisionera- Lanzo una carcajada malvada mientras se alejaba por el pasillo- ¡Que encantador es tener a mi dulce hermana en una jaula!

-¡Por favor para esto!-grite desesperada, me quede recostada en el frio suelo, mire el vestido que me había lanzado Meiko. Quería quitarme mi vestido por que estaba lleno de sangre, así que cogí el vestido de tirantes y me lo puse. Como no había nadie en la celda de enfrente nadie me vio mientras me cambiaba. Vi por una pequeña ventana que estaba en la celda enfrente de mí algo que parecía la luna ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me habían encerrado?

Trate de recapitular todo lo que había pasado hoy, Meiko me había inculpado de un asesinato y me había encerrado en una helada celda. No pude evitar echarme a llorar desesperadamente como una niña, abrase mis rodillas y me metí mi cabeza entre ellas sin dejar de llorar. Quería ir a mi cuarto y arroparme entre mis cómodas sabanas, quería que Papa viniera y me abrazara. Quería que muchas cosas sucedieran pero mi realidad era otra.

-Puede alguien sacarme de aquí?

Hola, Hola! Que les pareció? Jaja lo que la depresión hace no creen? Este fic no tenia planeado hacerlo, o almenos no tan pronto y si lo hice fue por estar depre XD espero que les haya gustado nose cuantos capis vaya a tener tal vez unos 20 o 30 nose depende de cómo vaya la historia y si tengo muchos lectores Gracias por leer y gracias a dimencio por leerlo y darme sus opiniones antes de subirlo.

Sayooo! Dejen reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

El inicio de nuestro final

VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENCE A SUS RESPECTIVAS COMPAÑIAS YO HAGO ESTE FIC SIN FINES DE LUCRO

Han pasado días tal vez semanas desde que mi hermana Meiko me había encerrado en una helada prisión para poder ser la sucesora de nuestro Padre y convertirse en reina. Cada cierto tiempo me traían una hogaza de pan y un poco de agua. Apenas podía sobrevivir, había muchos insectos y podía jurar haber oído el chillido de ratas. Toda la celda está cubierta de mugre y estoy segura que si permanecía mas tiempo moriría de una enfermedad. Tenía miedo de morir, no quería morir!

Comencé a llorar silenciosamente, la mayoría de los días me la pasaba así o escuchando la pena de las demás personas que había en ese horrible lugar. Me había enterado de cosas…horripilantes, la mayoría de las personas que había ahí era por haber desobedecido a mi hermana. Por no cumplir alguna deuda con el reino, por tropezar con ella en el pueblo, por no mirarla a los ojos cuando hablaba por eso y muchas otras tonterías había personas encerradas aquí. Y lo peor era…que las torturaban, la mayoría de las veces ella bajaba y reía mientras veía como torturaban a la gente pero había otras donde…ella misma las torturaba cortándoles los dedos, arrancándoles los ojos e incluso quemándolos con veneno. Todas las noches escuchaba los gritos y llantos de las personas que eran torturadas, esperando mi turno. Tenía mucho miedo, mucho miedo quería salir de ahí, quería volver a ser libre. Como añoraba los días en donde podía correr por los prados, jugando con alguna de los sirvientes.

Una noche uno de los guardias que cuidaban las celdas vino a la mía. Pensé que venía a torturarme pero hizo algo peor…mucho peor. Metió sus manos en mi vestido tocando mi parte intima y aprisionándome contra la pared. No pude detenerlo. Me violo de la manera…más sucia y desagradable que pudiera existir. Las lágrimas no salían de mis ojos y mis gritos estaban ahogados en mi garganta. Pude ver a Meiko en el pasillo, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras ese hombre tocaba y violaba mi cuerpo. Fue la primera vez que pensé que era mejor morir, que era mejor que me asesinaran en ese instante antes de sufrir más. Creo que fue la primera vez que sufrí de verdad y por desgracia no la ultima.

Después de terminar me caí al suelo y el hombre se dirigió afuera de mi celda no sin antes escupirme y patearme en el estomago. Mi mente estaba en blanco, solo podía sentir un dolor punzante que se extendía por todo mi cuerpo. Meiko se reía a carcajadas desde afuera de la celda, no tenía la fuerza si quiera para sentirme mal por eso.

-P..por favor-trate de suplicar aunque sabía que mis esfuerzos eran en vano- de..déjame ir

-Imposible-dijo sonriendo con malicia- ¡Nunca dejaras este lugar!

Se fueron dejándome inmensa en la horrible oscuridad, trate de dormir pero aun sentía las manos de ese hombre por mi cuerpo. Cuando pude conciliar el sueño tuve unas horribles pesadillas donde moría encerrada, sin poder ser libre. Ahora me doy cuenta que los sueños y las pesadillas se pueden volver realidad.

Al otro día una cubeta de agua fría me despertó, varios guardias estaban en mi celda junto a mi hermana. Si venían a acabar con mi vida…solo pedía que lo hicieran rápido.

-Buenos días escoria-saludo mi hermana, me pregunto ¿estará hecha de veneno?-Sabes, hoy te iras de esta prisión

Mis ojos retomaron la luz que alguna vez habían tenido, ¡Me iba a liberar!

-Pero iras a un manicomio-trague saliva…¿un manicomio?- Ahí hay gente igual de demente que tu, espero que la pases bien. Ten un buen viaje

Los guardias me tomaron de los brazos y condujeron por el pasillo, muchos gritos de clemencia de escuchaban mientras pasábamos. Mire a la celda donde antes había estado una niña, solo pude ver un bulto en la oscuridad con un charco de sangre debajo de el. Cuando por fin salí afuera del palacio, sentí una brisa de aire por mi ser. Cuanto había esperado por esa mínima brisa… que no duro mucho ya que los guardias me subieron a un carruaje para llevar convictos. Eso era lo que era. Un convicto sin libertad. Me recargue en una esquina del carruaje durante todo el viaje, tenía que controlarme debía de convencerlos de que esto era un error, no estaba loca, no estaba demente, solo había sido un error…mi cabeza dolía mucho y mi cara se sentía seca. Ya no tenía lágrimas que llorar, me había quedado vacía.

Cuando por fin el carruaje se paro, unos hombres vestidos de blanco me sacaron del carruaje. No se podían ver sus rostros, estaban tapados con unas mascaras extrañas. Oí como uno de los guardias le murmuraba algo a uno de esos hombres extraños.

-¿Podemos hacer lo que queramos con ella?- pregunto uno de los hombres de blanco

-Hagan lo que quieran, véndanla a alguien o mátenla, no nos importa-susurro el guardia- Esa niña se volvió loca y asesino a uno de los sirvientes. La reina no quiere que vuelva a suceder

-De acuerdo-contesto el hombre extraño

Me llevaron los hombres extraños hasta dentro de un edificio, que supongo era el manicomio. Los pasillos estaban pintados de rojo y había muchas puertas por ambos lados. No se escuchaba ni un solo ruido. Abrieron una de las puertas y dentro pude ver un cuarto completamente blanco con solo una puerta del mismo color. Si me metían ahí realmente me volvería loca. Me empujaron y tiraron en ese cuarto blanco para luego uno de los hombres acercarse y arrancarme el vestido rosa de tirantes que estaba usando. No quería que volviera a pasar…no otra vez. Empecé a gritar con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, el hombre me puso sus manos en mi boca tratando que dejara de gritar. Estaba asustada, no podía dejar que me violaran otra vez, no, no otra vez! Mordí la mano del hombre que grito del dolor y me dejo libre, hasta que sentí que todo se desvanecía…todo se volvía blanco y sentía que mi cuerpo ya no pesaba.

Me desperté en la misma habitación blanca, ahora vestida con una bata blanca el número 01 en rojo. Todo mi cuerpo me temblaba y sentía que me desmayaría en cualquier momento. Uno de los hombres de blanco me miraba por la ventanilla de la puerta. Nos miramos por unos segundos más antes de que se fuera por el pasillo rojo. Me pare lentamente y me dirigí hasta la puerta, estaba cerrada. Había muchas puertas a lo largo del pasillo pero había una puerta más grande que las otras al final del pasillo, en esa se podían apreciar sombras de personas, seguramente ahí estaban los hombres de blanco. Me senté en el piso aun mirando la ventanilla de la puerta, el tiempo pasaba lentamente, aparte de mi no había ninguna señal de vida.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había estado en el horrible calabozo de mi palacio y desde que me habían traído a este manicomio?

Cuando estaba en el calabozo podía ver por la pequeña ventana cuando era de día y cuando era de noche pero aquí sentía que no tenía ningún contacto con el mundo exterior. Me pregunto ¿alguien me extraña? ¿Alguien se pregunta dónde estoy?

A mis 17 años nunca había tenido mucha vida social, siempre me había mantenido al margen de lo que pasaba en el reino y de las relaciones que había en el. Papa decía que no era necesario que saliera mucho, nunca había tenido muchas amigas. Mis únicas amigas siempre habían sido las sirvientas del palacio como Gumi, que ahora estaba muerta. Al recordar su cadáver una sensación de mareo vino a mí. Esperaba…que al menos no hubiera muerto de una forma dolorosa, ella no se lo merecía. Otra de mis amigas era Luka, mi maestra que me daba clases en el palacio todos los días por las mañanas, ella era algo seria, no hablábamos mucho pero realmente confiaba en ella. ¿Ella habrá creído que yo asesine a Gumi? Espero que no, aunque no dudo que mi hermana haya expandido el rumor por todo el reino. También estaba Lily y SeeU las princesas vecinas de otro reino cercano, a veces venían a visitarnos a mi hermana y a mí. Me llevaba bien con las dos y se puede decir que éramos buenas amigas.

Pero lo que me lamentaba mas era que nunca me había enamorado, nunca había conocido a muchos hombres ni tampoco recuerdo haber tenido algún amigo. Desde niña había soñado con encontrar el amor verdadero aunque en estos momentos ya no me importaba tanto. Lo que quería era sobrevivir, sobrevivir esa era mi prioridad ahora.

Un hombre vestido de blanco, abrió la puerta de mi habitación. Traía consigo una bandeja con creo, sería mi comida. Dejo la bandeja lentamente en el suelo y luego se marcho. Agradecí que al menos esto fuera una comida algo decente. En la bandeja había un plato con algo de sopa, una hogaza de pan y un vaso con agua, realmente tenía hambre así que no dude en terminarme todo. Después de eso me dio mucho sueño, así que me recargue en una de las paredes blancas y me dispuse a dormir. No recuerdo haber soñado con nada y la verdad sentía que era mejor así.

Al día siguiente…iba a tal vez encontrar un poco de felicidad.

Hola, Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capi, se que fui un poco mala con Miku (un poco?) pero es que realmente necesitaba sufrir. Lo de la violación no estaba en mis planes…trate de no describir mucho ese tipo de partes se me hace algo grotesco O.o creo que el fic será mas corto de lo que pensaba. Tal vez unos 10 o 20 capis nosee pero espero que se entretengan leyendo :P

Gracias por lo reviews que he recibido! Espero que sigan dejando y que mas gente lea el fic

Sayonara! Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

El inicio de nuestro final

Vocaloid no me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivas compañías

Desperté y aun seguía en ese horrible cuarto blanco, enfrente mío había una bandeja con la misma comida que me habían traído anoche. Era mejor que la comiera, sino pensarían que podría querer morir de hambre o algo que hacen los dementes. Me comí todo lo que había y luego volví a recargarme en una de las paredes blancas de la habitación. Podría sonar tonto después de todo lo que me había pasado pero, estaba aburrida.

Mi mente no quería recordar los sucesos que habían pasado pero no podía encontrar algo con que distraerme. Escuche unos pasos caminar por el pasillo, me dio curiosidad y me asome por la ventanilla de la puerta. Pude ver que de una de las habitaciones salía uno de los hombres de blanco, tenia sujeto al parecer a dos jóvenes, los dos se parecían mucho pero pude identificar que uno era mujer y el otro hombre, la mujer traía el pelo suelto y el hombre lo traía recogido en una pequeña coleta.

Sus cabellos eran rubios y su piel muy blanca, el que era hombre volteo hacia mi puerta, encontrándose con mis ojos. Sus ojos eran de un color azul cristalino tan hermoso como el océano, me perdí en ellos por algunos momentos. El muchacho me sonrió haciendo que mis mejillas se tornaran de un tono rosado, para luego volver su mirada hasta donde estaba el hombre de blanco y seguir caminando por el pasillo.

No podía dejar de pensar en los ojos de ese joven. Sentía algo extraño en mi estomago y mi corazón latía muy fuerte. Escuche otra vez sonidos provenientes del pasillo, por el caminaba uno de los hombres de blanco y se dirigía hacia mi puerta.

Me fui corriendo al otro extremo de la habitación mientras el hombre abría la puerta y caminaba hacia mí. Me sujeto de los brazos y me levanto del piso arrastrándome por la habitación hasta la puerta.

-Levántate, no te hare daño-dijo el hombre de blanco a través de su mascara

No tenía caso que siguiera sin obedecer. Me levante y deje que me guiara hasta la última puerta del corredor. Cuando abrió la puerta, adentro había muchos hombres de blanco junto con cosas como de laboratorio, había algunas camillas y otros instrumentos extraños. También había una puerta al final de la habitación por ella me saco el hombre de blanco, parecía…un pequeño jardín.

Había algunas bancas blancas y unos pocos arbustos. Llegaba luz solar…con solo tener eso me satisfacía. Todo el "jardín" estaba rodeado por una cerca muy alta de concreto, era imposible escapar por ahí. Al sentir la luz del sol en mi piel…cuanto la había extrañado, la sensación de calidez recorriendo mi piel, reviviendo cada célula de mi cuerpo. Estuve unos momentos solo sintiendo los rayos del sol hasta que sentí algo tocándome el hombro.

Detrás de mí vi a un hombre de cabello azul fuerte, mirándome con sus ojos azules del mismo color de su cabello. El hombre vestía el mismo traje que yo pero llevaba escrito el número 00 en su camisa, camino hasta acercarse mucho a mi cara y sonrió de manera de macabra. Sus dientes estaban muy afilados, me quede estática por el miedo hasta que el hombre se dirigió hasta uno de los extremos del jardín en donde se quedo mirando una de las paredes.

Debía de tener cuidado en ese lugar…que yo no estuviera loca no significaba que la demás que gente que estuviera ahí tampoco lo estaba y eso me causaba escalofríos. Camine en la dirección contrario del hombre de cabello azul en donde se encontraba un gran árbol, me senté en el césped y me recosté sobre su enorme tronco.

Quería respirar tranquilamente, sentir los rayos del sol y olvidar todo lo que me había pasado. ¿Cómo era posible que en solo algunas semanas mi vida hubiera cambiado tanto…hasta el punto de convertirse en un mismísimo infierno? No creo nunca encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta, todo se supone que pasa por una razón pero ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer aquello? Sin darme cuenta lágrimas silenciosas rodaban por mis mejillas y mis manos estaban apretadas en puños a mis lados.

Si se supone que los malos eran los que sufrían…¿yo era mala?

Di un gran suspiro y quise gritar al viento que era mentira. Yo no era mala, eso lo sabía. Meiko era la mala ella era la que torturara gente, ella era la que había mentido, ella era la que había matado a Gumi, _ella_ era mala no yo. Ella debería estar aquí sufriendo…ella debería ser la que estuviera en este manicomio, ella debió haber sufrido todo lo que había sufrido y más, _mucho más_.

Agite mi cabeza tratando de sacarme esos pensamientos, no me iba a convertir en ella, no iba a desear hacerle daño a alguien. No, Nunca o al menos eso pensaba en esos momentos.

Lagrimas salían saliendo de mis ojos y sentí una punzada de dolor en mis manos. Me las lleve a la cara y pude observar que yo misma con mis uñas de tanta presión que había ejercido había hecho que me sangraran. Quería gritar de dolor pero sabía que tendría que acostumbrarme a esto. Trate de no darle mucha importancia y puse mis manos en mi regreso tratando de ya no lastimarlas más.

Cerré mis ojos y trate de dejar mi mente en blanco y no pensar en nada, si pensaba en algo seguramente me haría sufrir mas y eso era algo que trataría de esquivar.

No sé ni en qué tiempo ni cuando fue que me quede dormida, solo sé que al despertar sentía que mi cabeza esta apoyada en algo suave, voltee y vi un par de ojos azules viéndome intensamente. No pude apartar mi mirada de ellos por algunos segundos hasta que reaccione y me pare asustada de estar cerca de otra persona que ni siquiera conocía.

-¿Q..Quien eres?-pregunte tratando de no tropezarme con mis pies

-Lo siento si te desperté-dijo el parándose lentamente y con una mirada seria- Mi nombre es Len Kagamine y solo trataba de ayudarte, cuando te encontré te encontrabas sollozando dormida pensé que era por que algo te incomodaba usaba dolor así que te preste mi hombro para que estuvieras más cómoda

Su explicación sonaba muy convincente…y la vez no. Creo que él era el joven que había visto más temprano ese mismo día y con el cual había quedado hipnotizada por sus ojos. Pero ¿Cómo sabia que él no era un demente?

-Mi..mi nombre es Miku Hatsune-dije tartamudeando, no hiso ningún gesto al escuchar mi nombre así que supuse que no era de mi reino por lo que no sabía quién era- Gracias p..por tu amabilidad

Suavizo su mirada y me dirigió una tierna sonrisa que hizo que suspirara por dentro

-No hay de que Miku- al pronunciar mi nombre me dio un escalofrió y tuve ganas de desmayarme en ese mismo instante

Escuche un fuerte ruido detrás de nosotros y vi como varios hombres de blanco se dirigían hacia nosotros. Me tomaron a Len y a mí de los brazos y nos dirigieron cada uno hasta nuestras habitaciones. La habitación de Len estaba a 4 puertas de la mía y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que dentro de su habitación se encontraba la joven rubia que había visto junto a él en la mañana. Antes de entrar en su habitación me dirigió un casi inaudible "Adiós" mientras yo solo asentía y me dirigían los hombres extraños a mi propia habitación.

Al dejarme en ella ya estaba mi cena servida en la misma bandeja de siempre, comí todo lo que pude pero la verdad es que no sentía mucha hambre.

Me recargue en la pared y pensé en lo que había pasado hoy. Me di cuenta que el manicomio no era tan malo…o al menos eso parecía. Si me sacaban al pequeño jardín todos los días creí que podría sobrevivir y más si podía hablar con Len.

No sabía si él estaba loco o si era un asesino o alguna otra cosa. Solo sabía que su mirada me dejaba sin aliento y que solo al escucharlo sentía mariposas en el estomago.

Y así ese día había encontrado, una razón para vivir.

Ya! Perdón, perdón, perdón por no actualizar! Pero he tenido tantos problemas…y no he tenido tiempo. Exámenes, Viajes y Amor. Mas lo último que no me ha dejado pensar bien estas últimas semanas. Se supone que este fic es dramático, cruel y sádico y estar cantado todos los días Ai Kotoba y estar pensado en una persona en especial no me ayuda mucho a escribir.

Aun así gracias a los lectores y gracias a los que dejan reviews hacen que me den fuerza para escribir! Gracias por leer! Nos leemos y dejen reviews por favor!

Sayonara :D


	4. Chapter 4

El inicio de nuestro final

Pasaron varios días en el manicomio y no había vuelto a ver a Len. Todos los días me sacaban al "jardín" pero ahí nunca se encontraba, lo buscaba siempre con la mirada a él y a la otra mujer rubia pero nunca los volví a ver.

No sé por qué eso me quitaba el ánimo, no sé por qué siempre que lo buscaba con la mirada algo adentro de mi se removía, no sé por qué deseaba verlo. Pero lo hacía, deseaba verlo, tocarlo y oír su voz. Todos los días era la misma rutina, despertaba, comía, me sacaban al jardín durante todo el día y luego volvían a encerrarme y dormía. Agradecía que siguiera viva y que no estuviera en el horrible calabozo de mi palacio pero…era realmente aburrido.

Abrí mis ojos y me mentalice para seguir la rutina de ese día, la bandeja con comida ya estaba en frente mío y me dispuse a comerla. Escuche un estruendo y dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación que estaba abierta y en donde se encontraban varios hombres de blanco.

Me agarraron de los brazos y me llevaron hasta el cuarto por donde me sacaban al jardín. Pero en vez de hacerlo, me pusieron en una camilla y sentí un ligero pinchazo en mi brazo izquierdo. Después de eso solo recuerdo haber visto que todo se tornaba negro y sentía que mi cuerpo ya no pesaba.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en un lugar que desconocía, se parecía mucho a mi habitación. Eran iguales en cierto sentido pero en esta había dos camas, y en la puerta había rasguños.

Yo estaba sobre una de las camas, traía puesta la bata de siempre pero…no sentía mis piernas. Me levante lentamente hasta quedar sentada y las mire para ver que sucedía. Amarradas a mis piernas había dos tablas de madera a cada lado sujetadas por unas cuerdas que me cortaban la circulación.

Mire la habitación buscando a alguien que me ayudara a desatarme, no había nadie. Empecé a sentir un hormigueo en una de mis piernas y comencé a temblar. Me sujete una pierna con cuidado y trate de desamarrar la cuerda. Al momento de tocarla sentí una descarga recorrerme todo el cuerpo y un dolor en la cabeza.

Volví a ver todo negro

Mi cabeza me estaba matando, un dolor punzante me recorría desde el meñique hasta mi espalda llegando a mi cabeza que hacía que quisiera gritar de dolor. Abrí los ojos débilmente pero una luz me segó antes de ver algo. Trate de mover mi mano pero no pude. No podía mover nada de mi cuerpo.

Sentí un apretón en una de mis piernas que hizo que chillara de dolor. Otro apretón, alguien me tapo la boca. Una desesperación entro en mi, trate de mover mis piernas, brazos, lo que sea!

¡Quería salir de allí ya!

Me quitaron lo que tapaba mi boca y solté una bocanada de aire antes de empezar a gritar.

-¡Papa! ¡Papa!-grite llorando, sentí que mi cuerpo volvía a tomar fuerza excepto de mis piernas y me levante como pude del piso en que estaba recostada- ¡Papa sálvame!

Lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas mientras la desesperación me inundaba e imágenes de mi padre yéndose cruzaban por mi mente.

-¡Por favor sálvame!-volví a gritar, varios hombres de blanco se acercaron a mi parándome y cargándome entre todos, no podía mover mis piernas por que aun tenia esas malditas tablas amarradas a ellas. No podía dejar de llorar y gritar, ya no podía controlarme.

Sentía tanto dolor, desesperación y confusión. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas y lo único que quería era irme de ese lugar, quitarme las malditas tablas de mis piernas y detener este maldito dolor que tenia ahora, extendido por todo el cuerpo.

Uno de los hombres me golpeo con la palmo de su mano en mi cabeza, mis manos comenzaron a temblar y deje de sentir dolor, ya no sentía nada. No podía mover a voluntad propia ninguna parte de mi cuerpo. De mis ojos seguían saliendo lágrimas y mi cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar.

Mi vista de un momento a otro se nublo, lo último que vi era mi cuerpo temblando y a los hombres cargándome, yo creo, tratando que dejara de convulsionar.

Ya no podía ni sentir, ni ver. Pero aun trate de seguir gritando y de mi boca solo salió un sonido rasposo, casi como si tosiera. Escuche que la puerta de la habitación se cerraba y pude adivinar que me habían dejado sola en alguna habitación.

¿Sería mi habitación? ¿En la habitación que hace un tiempo había estado? O ahora me encontraba en una diferente?

Me quede unas horas sin hacer nada, aun no podía mover ninguna parte de mi cuerpo y en la habitación reinaba un silencio sepulcral que la inundaba completamente.

Moví mis labios pero ningún sonido salieron de ellos, al menos se mueven, pensé. Trate con cuidado de mover un poco mi brazo, lo levante hacia arriba con un movimiento lento y estire mis dedos, al hacerlo se escucho un tronido seco. Parecían entumidos ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me habían dejado sin moverme?

Aun no podía levantarme de la cama pero al menos ya podía mover mis brazos con libertad. Mis piernas eran sujetadas por cables y tablones. No las sentía, así que ni trate de moverlas.

Escuche un crujido, voltee mi cabeza hasta la puerta y vi a Len sobre el marco, mirándome con sus ojos azules intensos. No pude percibir ningún sentimiento en ellos, solo me quede embobada viéndolo sin poder quitar la mirada.

Después de unos segundos de que nuestras miradas no se separaran, camino hacia mi sin inmutarse y pasando su mirada por todo mi cuerpo.

Una sensación de escalofrió me recorrió…¿y si..?

Abrí mis labios para articular palabra pero otra vez, ningún sonido salió por ellos. Su mirada me penetraba y mis brazos se quedaron quietos sin ninguna señal de hacer algún movimiento.

Llego hasta la cama en donde estaba recostada y se quedo parado, solo observándome con detenimiento, como si fuera una obra de arte muy preciada. En sus ojos apareció una chispa de preocupación y acerco su mano a mi rostro, acariciando mi mejilla.

Sus dedos estaban fríos pero sentía una sensación reconfortante al momento que él me tocaba. Paso las puntas de sus dedos por todo el trazo de mi rostro, hasta llegar a mis labios donde se detuvo estrepitosamente.

Todo el temor se había esfumado y cuando volví a posar mi mirada en la suya, vi que en sus ojos había preocupación. Estaba…preocupado por mi?

-¿Estás bien?-murmuro posando ahora sus manos a sus costados y volviendo a poner una mirada sin sentimientos

Abrí mi boca para contestarle, pero no pude hacer ningún sonido. Len se dio cuenta de esto y me miro otra vez preocupado.

-¿No puedes hablar?-Asentí con mi cabeza y el poso una de sus manos en mi hombro. No pude evitar temblar por el contacto de su mano con mi cuerpo. Aun que yo llevaba una bata encima podía sentir su calidez recorriéndome todo la espalda gracias solo a su leve toque.

-No te hare daño-susurro pegado a mi oreja, se había percatado de mi temblor seguramente, pensé para mis adentros.

Volví a asentir y sentí como mis mejillas ardían. Se alejo lentamente de mí y me perdí otra vez en su mirada que me dejaba hipnotizada.

No quería que viera mi sonrojo, trate de apartar la mirada pero sus orbes azules no me lo permitieron. Me miraba con tanta intensidad, con tanta _curiosidad._ Sí, eso era. Su mirada reflejaba curiosidad por mí.

No sé si darme cuenta de eso, me desilusiono o me alegro.

Hola a todos! Me extrañaron? Jaja yo si a ustedes T-T perdón por la demora…pero muchos problemas XD

Ya lo del romance…pff trate de contenerme lo siento, no pude. Es que..waaa! la química que hay entre ellos ni yo la misma autora la puede contener ._.

Tengo una mala noticia…probablemente me vaya a tardar en el próximo capi por…que tengo prohibido entrar a FF. Mi mama vio un articulo en el periódico de esta pagina donde decía que era muy malo para los jóvenes por todo el contenido y me prohibió seguir metiéndome. (JA si supiera lo que leo y escribo..) pero no se preocupen! A escondidas o como pueda seguire subiendo mis fics! No los dejare :D yo se que puedo! Y si no..le pido a alguna amiga que lo suba o a mi novio XD

Espero que les haya gustado el capi! Espero reviews por faaaa me hacen sentirme mejor y me inspiran para escribir esta patética historia!

Ahh aclarando dudas…lo de las tablas en las piernas de Miku es…deformación a la antigua xp en el próximo capi explico mas y habra mas dolor lo prometo

Se despide la loca y sadica de mi! Sayonara! Dejen reviews!


End file.
